


Small doses of love

by destellolunar



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destellolunar/pseuds/destellolunar
Summary: Love is as fragile as glass and even so, theirs broke all the patterns.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 83
Kudos: 29
Collections: Klaroline Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	1. For love and country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



> This is for a fantastic Klaroline author whom I really admire: misssophiachase! I was delighted the first time I saw I got you. That was a huge list of prompts you provided, so much that I had a difficult time choosing cause all of them were my favorites! I hope you like the ones I chose! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Kait, who not only cheered me on in this whole process but also endured my anxiety and worries and helped me SO MUCH with all the writing you are about to see in the chapters, without her support, encorage and corrections this wouldn’t be possibble, I swear. You are amazing!

_The wedding of the century between Her Royal Highness Princess Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson has been described as nothing more than a fairytale._

"Now is the time you should run away," she whispers softly over the noise of the ceremony that's taking place in front of them.

"Why would I do that, love? After all, marrying you will make me king of this country."

"Duke, actually," she tries to hide the smile that is beginning to appear on her lips.

"Duke?" He says, his tone is full of disbelief. "I should have paid more attention to those lessons." Caroline laughs suddenly and all eyes turn to them curiously. "You are right, this is the time I should run away"

"I think it would be quite hard to go back from this. Sadly, you are irreplaceable to me now."

"Am I?" The smile on his face is naughty.

"Marrying a princess isn't nothing, Klaus. It's forever." He can see a hint of the gleam of doubt and nervousness in her eyes. He gently takes her hand and begins to caress it carefully, all her fear is attenuated from feeling his touch.

"It's a good thing that I am willing to spend the rest of my life next to Her Royal Highness then. After all, I am doing this for the country."

Caroline smirks and gives him a questioning look. "Just for the country?"

"Well, I might as well be _deeply_ in love with her," he takes her hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss her, belonging there a second longer than he should. "More than she can imagine."

_And so the adventure begins._


	2. Once and always

_❝A chance encounter turned lifetime connection.❞_

Life together with someone forever didn't seem real, until she met _him._

The flaming sunlight woke her up, her eyelids fluttered before she carefully opened her eyes, when she was a little more conscious she noticed the tingling in her body and she bit her lip thinking that no matter how many times she experienced the feeling, she never seemed to get used to it.

The connection began to burn in her chest, crawling under her skin. Caroline could feel the magic pricking, making the hairs on her arms stand on end. It hadn't been long since they had branded each other, and it was definitely not among her life plans to find her mate in the alpha of the New Orleans pack, but since she transformed that night by his side she knew it, that need for something she couldn't explain consumed her, a longing so powerful that everything else was dimmed in comparison.

That longing for _him_.

He who was lying next to her in the clearing. He hadn't woken up yet and his countenance was relaxed, he always looked peaceful while resting after a transformation. Her eyes swept over his body and settled on his chest, the black ink etched into the skin of his shoulder peeking out. Her fingers ran over it and he suddenly pulled her closer before pulling her against his chest. His nose brushed the curve of her neck sending an electric current through her body.

Yes, they found their fate in each other, _this once and always_.


	3. Challenge accepted

“Good luck tomorrow, Forbes.”

The voice comes from behind her and before turning, she lets out a sigh, mentally preparing herself for what talking to Klaus Mikaelson entailed. “I don't need luck. I'm winning that Gold medal, Mikaelson.”

“You seem very sure about it,” he smiles.

“I am,” she affirms with a frown.

“Maybe if you win the competition, I'll let you go on a date with me.

“Let me?” She snorts in disbelief. “Why would I ever agree to go on a date with you?”

“Oh come on, love,” he says softly. “I have seen the way you have been looking at me all week.”

“If I remember correctly, it was you who couldn’t take your eyes off me.”

“So you were looking at me after all,” the smile on his face is wide and his eyes shine cunningly. “But can you blame me for admiring you? You are gorgeous, I've found it hard to take my eyes off you.

Caroline feels her cheeks warm and knows that she is blushing. “Maybe, if you and your team win, I'll let you go on a date with me,” she lets out a shy smile from the corner of her lips.

“I take that as a challenge.”

_In recent news, we have been informed that professional ice skater Caroline Forbes was spotted with hockey player Klaus Mikealson leaving the Olympic Village together. They looked very close and we wonder if their wins at the Olympics made them get together or if this is another romance that has emerged away from the ice rink._


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was a bit of a challenge, I didn’t know what to do at first but it was very exciting and I’m very proud of this little drable I wrote. This is my last gift for you and it was so much fun! I sincerely hope I was able to do all your requests justice! ♡ Again, many many thanks to my beta Kait. You are the best!
> 
> [Based on the song Baby it's cold outside]

She really needed to get home, but oh, his lips felt so good against that tender spot on her neck, the warm brush of his lips against her cool skin. It’s almost hypnotic how much delight he feels for her.

"I must go back," her voice came out as a whisper as she closed her eyes.

He ignores her demand and continues to kiss her neck gently, taking his time with every touch of his lips.

"Klaus..." It was late, too late considering the bright moonlight high up in the snowy sky.

She knew she shouldn't have stayed for another drink, but he was tempting, very tempting, especially when he smiled at her with those dimples and that glint in his eyes.

"It's cold outside, love," he murmurs letting out a slight laugh. "Also, you listened to the radio. A snowstorm is coming."

"A better reason to go back. My mom will start to worry." Total bullshit, her mother wasn't even at home, she was too focused on a new case at the station.

"You are a vampire, sweetheart. She knows you'll be fine."

"I still shouldn't," she shakes her head and steps away from his side.

Klaus lets out a sigh. "What are you afraid of?" Caroline can feel the weight of his gaze on her back as she approaches the window. "What would your friends say? Tyler maybe? No, I don't think so, not after his affair with the little wolf.

Caroline doesn't respond, her gaze focused on the snow falling against the window. She exhales when she feels him by her side, Klaus rests his hands on her waist and places a small kiss on her head.

"There is no one here, Caroline, no one to judge your darkest desires." She turns against him and looks directly into his eyes, measuring his every move, trying to decipher his every thought.

They’ve been at this for so long, locked in this practiced dance, with her constantly looking over her shoulders, one wrong move and the lights come on.

He holds her against his chest, fingers stroking her arm absentmindedly. She shifts a little closer to him, head on his chest, listening to the thrum of a slow heart- a heart that maybe, just maybe, starts to beat faster because of her.

Past the guilt, she allows herself to relax into the warmth of his affection.

She didn't want to spend her life thinking about the possibilities, about all the ifs and could haves, maybe she should stay just a little longer and for that night enjoy what her heart wanted the most, maybe she was allowed to feel for the first time.

That’s why she kisses him until they’re both breathless and lightheaded because the feeling that blossoms in her chest is exquisite. The feeling of being impossibly close to him is exquisite.

Caroline is completely absorbed in how gentle his gaze is, her hand slips from his cheek to the back of his neck where she plays with the soft fuzz of his curly hair.

She pulls him down towards her and presses her lips against his. He deepens the kiss, brushing his tongue against hers exactly the way she likes. And she pulls on his bottom lip the way she knows would drive him crazy.

Caroline is tired and she simply can’t care enough to dam the thoughts rushing into her mind, so she starts with

“I will stay.”


End file.
